Patent literature (PTL below) discloses for example an anti-skid device in which anti-skid bodies having U-shaped cross-section are fitted therein with a tire of a car. Two or more anti-skid bodies are arranged in the circumferential direction of the tire so as to be connected with one another. The two or more anti-skid bodies are attached to the tire in a circular fashion. When the anti-skid device is to be detached from the tire, the anti-skid bodies are separated from one another thereby to be released from the tire.
Each of the anti-skid bodies having U-shaped cross-section has a crossing part crossing the ground contact surface of the tire, an exterior part located along the outside surface of the tire, and an interior part located along the inside surface of the tire.
Exterior parts of anti-skid bodies are attached thereto with respective connecting components at the front-side and the rear-side in the circumferential direction of the tire. When connecting the anti-skid bodies, the connecting component at the rear-side of each anti-skid body and the connecting component at the front-side of the next behind anti-skid body are connected with each other in a separable manner.